


Daisy Lee.

by orphan_account



Series: Daisy Or Frazier. [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/M, Guns, Hiding, Knives, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frazier Jones was Thomas Shelby’s right hand man, the man lurking in in the counter of every room, the man smirking every time someone raised their voice to a shelby. A man who was really a woman.Daisy Lee is just a shop girl, who has never even laid eyes on Thomas Shelby. Let alone took a bullet for him or his brothers.





	Daisy Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay. Let me know if you want a part two.

Daisy Lee has always been a plain girl, short brown wavy hair, rosy cheeks and green eyes. She was just your average shop girl who kept to herself, renting the small flat above the chemist. Daisy grew up in small heath with her elderly grandfather after both her parents died at a young age. Mr Lee was a strong, protective and intelligent man. He knew the way of the world, the way women were second class citizens to men, especially before the war. Not wanting daisy to fall victim to the cruel sexist world his wife and daughter had, had to endure; he taught her to fight. He taught her to use a knife, a gun and her fists. When the war began and all the men were sent to war he knew she would be safe for a while. He had time to get her ready for the cruel times ahead.

At just the age of 19 daisy was dressing in men’s clothing binding her breasts and shoving her hair into a cap atop of her head. She was a smart girl with the brawn to match. In the days before the men were due back from the war she ventured out dressed as the man she had been trained to be and smirked as the women in the streets whispered and stared at the new man in the lane. “Must be another one of the Lee kids, I hear daisy has a brother” “yeah well I hear he’s her husband, old mr Lee wanted to marry her off before the men were back” daisy was amused at the rumours but carried on her work heading straight to the Shelby betting shop toothpick lodged firmly in her teeth knocking the door, leaning against the frame. That day she officially met Polly gray, in the days after she met each of the Shelby war hero’s. First new blinder since before the war. Thomas didn’t speak to her for three months she just followed the pack.

Daisy stayed in the shadows best she could using her grandfathers name as a cover just as he had told her. She was in the garrison leant against the back door when she noticed Thomas stumbling from the back room, her eyes flicking to the three men walking into the bar eyes glued to Tommy who was to occupied with the new barmaid to even glance their way. Dai-Frazier- made his way over tilting his cap at Tommy who finally acknowledged the new men in the pub. The man in the middle raised his gun with a sneer, “Mr Ashton says he don’t like fucking gypsies in his business no more.” Before Tommy could draw his gun each of the men had a bullet between their eyes falling in a pile on the floor. Frazier once again tilted his cap at Mr. Shelby and holstered his gun before leaving the pub heading home to her grandfather.

This was three years ago and Thomas Shelby had not let Frazier Jones come to any harm. Every time he dug into the mans background he drew up a blank, all the Shelby’s knew was that he was part of the Lee family and that he didn’t speak. Daisy for the past few years had lost count of the lives she had taken to keep the people she cared about safe. She was sure this wasn’t the life her grandfather had wanted for her but she would never find out, the day she got home from killing the three men in the garrison she found her grandfather dead in the kitchen, heart attack. 

Today was the day she would meet with Ada, for her wedding dress fitting. Daisy worked at the small dress shop a few roads over from watery lane. Daisy had never laid eyes on Thomas Shelby, dressed as a woman that is and he had never met her. Daisy was dressed in her blue dress today her hair neatly curled and face freshly coated with a dust of makeup, to cover the bruises from a fight that got out of hand the night before. Ada’s appointment was at 10am it was 9 now so she decided to head in. She worked with Lizzie for a while before Thomas had offered her a job in his office one evening out of the blue. Now she worked alone the owner only coming in on Daisy’s days off. The thing about Daisy Lee is that she never went anywhere without her basket. A basket that most women would carry flowers or groceries in. For her it carried her clothes and her gun. There was never a time the blinders weren’t a target and it was her job to keep them safe. 

“Ada I don’t have fucking time to argue over this, you aren’t fuckin marryin Freddie fuckin thorn!” Daisy heard him before she saw them. Ada walked in, followed by a stressed looking Tommy. “This is none of your concern Tommy I’m marrying him and that’s final” Ada snapped at her brother before smiling sweetly at daisy who watched amused. “Good morning miss Shelby, Mr. Shelby” she nodded at them. Ada headed right for the dressing rooms, Thomas watching Daisy closely. Daisy fought the urge to reach up and tilt her non existent cap. “You’re awfully familiar” he mused watching her move across to the dress rail. Daisy rolled her eyes, “I’ve lived here all my life Mister Shelby, I also fitted your brothers wife for her dress” she smiled turning back around to see Thomas had gone. 

Later that night Frazier was leaving his flat when he noticed Tommy stood smoking against the wall opposite the steps. “Never knew you had a sister.” He breathed out smoke filling the air. Frazier just nodded his head knowing Tommy must have followed her home. Not fearing being caught he nodded up toward the garrison letting Thomas lead the way. 

 

A few days went by before ‘Daisy’ saw Thomas again he stopped her outside the shop as she was opening up “Good morning mister Shelby how can I help you on this fine day?” She asked softly, looking up at him as he stepped closer to her. He smirked a little, quirking the side of his mouth up. “I’m here to talk about your brother.” Daisy raised her brow. “He ain’t in any trouble is he?” She asked smirking to herself as she let them inside the small shop. 

“Not that I’m aware. I do not know much about him other than he is always there just in time to pull a trigger or slice a couple of men in less than a second.” Tommy lit a cigarette as Daisy started to set up the shop. “I know what he does for you Mr. Shelby, why are you here?” She asked turning to look at him one again. 

“I want to know why he doesn’t speak. Where he learnt to fight, shoot and use a knife like someone who’s killed a million men.” He stepped closer to Daisy now. She flushed this was a little to close for comfort. Over the years Thomas Shelby had been a man she cared for and looked after she valued his life over any other. Never sure of why, he had never done anything for her personally. He was her boss; not that he knew it. “He saw our parents die hasn’t spoken a word since, learnt to fight and shoot from our grandfather” she breathed eyes avoiding Tommy’s as his hand touched her waist the shop feeling smaller by the second. 

Tommy’s breath hit her face, she looked up his bright icy eyes staring into her own. They stayed there for a moment before he learnt in his lips pressing to Daisy’s. She froze up squeezing the rail next to her as his hand came up to cup her cheek. Tommy deepened the kiss quickly lifting her up onto her desk.  
———

Daisy held onto Tommy until they had both caught their breath. “Fuck” she breathed as he slipped out of her, tucking himself back into his trousers. She stayed sat on her desk pushing down her dress, her cheeks bright pink and eyes glazed over. Tommy winked at her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, he made his way out of the shop closing the door behind him. 

Frazier couldn’t look at Thomas that night, Thomas noticed. “Saw your sister today” Frazier stopped walking and listened. “Quite the ride” Tommy smirked elbowing him gently before heading into the garrison. Frazier frowned feeling her heart swell with emotion daisy needed to get away from Tommy. Now. She ran quickly as she could. She couldn’t go home, that’s where they’d look, she slipped into a side street and climbed the steps to the bridge. Once she was at the top and sat against the metal rail, that’s when she began to think. 

How had she been so stupid? She let Tommy see her, touch her. This wasn’t supposed to happen, she couldn’t get close to them she had to be alone she could never be tempted. If she wanted to stay safe she needed to be out of the Shelby’s life for a while. Just until she no longer cared for Tommy. Daisy sat watching the smoke bellow from the factory’s. She loved small heath and didn’t want to leave but maybe that’s what she needed. Or maybe it’s what Frazier needed for awhile.

 

It was four days later that Thomas Shelby along with John and Finn showed up at her door. She was reading in her room when the knocking started. Opening the door she was greeted with the person she didn’t want to see more than anyone in the world. “Mr Shelby, what a surprise. How can I help you?” She asked uninterested she knew why he was there. ‘Frazier’ hadn’t shown up for work, he was gone for a while. Daisy sent him to the back of her head. She was just her from now on. “We are looking for your brother Miss Lee.” He smirked stepping inside. Daisy pressed her hand to his chest stopping him from coming inside. John and Finn sniggered. “He’s not here, he left.” She spoke not looking him in the eyes. “Had enough of protecting people, he’s going away to be himself. I’m sure he’ll be back.” 

Thomas didn’t believe her scanning the room he saw nothing of Frazier’s. “Right well then we’ll be on our way, I will be at your shop in the morning.” He turned to leave “I would prefer you weren’t Thomas, good evening” she spoke closing the door. Daisy huffed going back to her book. She wasn’t going to let her time being her be spoilt by Tommy Shelby badgering her about Frazier. 

She didn’t go to work the next day she was sick. Really sick. This happened for the next week straight she spent most of her time in bed the rest reading. Deciding it was best she saw a doctor she forced herself from her bed and got dressed putting on her cardigan and hat, to tired to cover up her fading bruises she made her way down stairs and up watery lane to the doctors office. 

Daisy walked out of the doctors house in a daze she was pregnant with Thomas Shelby’s child. She couldn’t do this she couldn’t be a mother to a child when she did what she did. She walked home in a daze. Bumping into Ada. “Sorry miss Shelby” she hummed continuing home. She was going to keep the baby, she decided that night. A baby is a baby and once he or she was born she would find them a lovely home with a family who would care for them and protect them more than she ever could. 

Three months after she found out she was pregnant and she still hadn’t bumped into any of the Shelby boys. With the exception of Arthur who occasionally helped with her shopping when she had to much. “Any news on Frazier coming home?” He asked once day as he followed daisy up to her front door. “Honestly I haven’t heard from him.” She hummed unlocking the door. “Shame we got trouble coming, the Italians are after the family. Already shot John and Michael. They’re both okay recovering but Tommy’s sure theyre going to come for me or him next.” Daisy listened carefully pretending to not be interested. 

“You boys always manage to get yourself in some sort of trouble.” Daisy hummed her heart beating fast stepping inside. “I don’t know how we’re going to get out of this one.” He hummed setting her bags down for her. “You know Poll and Ada are adamant that baby’s a shelby” daisy snorted. 

“Well this baby is no ones yet, he or she is going far away from small heath out to the country to be with people who will love them unconditionally” she smiled touching her stomach gently. Arthur bowed his head. “ I won’t say a thing Miss Lee but I’m sure Tommy would have a thing or two to say.” He hummed touching her cheek gently. “I’ll see you around daisy.” And he left. 

Tonight. Daisy thought. Just tonight so she could make them safe. One last time. She bound her breasts as much as she could and buttons up her shirt, you could see her bump still so she pulled on a jacket and a coat over the top. Now it wasn’t noticeable. She cut her hair again so it was above her shoulders and pushed it up in her hat rubbing a bit of soot from the chimney onto her face and hands. She holstered her gun and put her knife in the waist of her trousers. 

‘Frazier’ waited outside the garrison watching a group of five men walk inside defiantly Italian. Luca walking in the middle. He waited a few moments before the regulars ran from the place, then he stepped inside Thomas catching his eye immediately. Smirking Frazier listened to the Italians threaten Tommy and Arthur. Only then did he notice Finn hiding behind the bar, the smallest shelby was always protected always kept safe and hidden away. This was bad. Finn needed out. Frazier nodded at Tommy and launched into an attack taking down each of the men leaving Luca standing. Turning around ready to kill the last man standing, a gun was pressed to Frazier’s head and he was pulled in-front of the Italian. With one gun to his head and another pointing at the Shelbys. No one had a shot. 

“Fuck” She was stuck, she reached for her gun he’d shoot her or them. If she distracted him she could grab her knife. The Shelby brothers were pointing their guns at Luca arguing, bargaining for him to let Frazier go. There was a bump behind the bar, the Shelby’s started saying it was a rat or a mouse. But Finn stood up. Luca moved the gun that was aimed at the Shelby’s over to finn who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lucas body was sheltered behind Daisy’s no one had a good shot. Daisy raised her hands and reached for her cap. “No women and children right? That’s the deal.” She spoke lowly watching Lucas eyes. Luca nodded “that boy is no child” he smirked. “But the boy who died just now was my nephew.” 

Daisy closed her eyes and pulled her hat off letting her hair drop down. Lucas eyes widened “You’re a woman.” You heard the boys behind you swearing and muttering. As Luca was distracted Daisy grabbed her knife and put a hole in Lucas chest then another. then another. 

Daisy stepped back as he dropped to the floor. Wincing a Little She sat on the bar stool. Ignoring the Shelby boys for a few moments just rubbing her stomach. She strained herself and she was paying for it, she ached and moaned softly huffing. “Daisy! What the fuck?!” Tommy shouted throwing a glass, the boys looked on in shock. “Fuck off shelby.” She grunted squeezing her eyes closed “Finn go get Poll” John frowned noticing the harsh breaths daisy was taking. 

“Out! all of you fucking out!” Tommy shouted throwing another glass. The boys left quickly nodding at Daisy who just stayed quiet. It was silent for a few minutes she looked up to see Tommy staring it her. “You don’t scare me Tommy. If anything I should scare you” she laughed sitting up more reaching under her shirt undoing the bind around her chest helping her breath more. “How did I not fucking notice you have fucking breasts.” His eyes flickered to her stomach. 

“ I don’t believe it” he laughed shaking his head. “Frazier was shot three times in the stomach. No woman would have lived through that.” Tommy growled, “You thought you’d play off as Frazier while he was away. This is fucking dangerous daisy ! why would you fucking imitate him?!” He shouted getting closer to her.

She pulled up her shirt showing him the scars just below her rib cage. “I’m not sorry Tommy, I achieve more being a man than any woman ever could dream of. My grandfather didn’t want me to be a victim. I am not a victim Thomas Shelby and thanks to me neither are you.” She spat standing up. “I need a hot bath”. Tommy grabbed her hand just as Polly came in. “Daisy fuckin Lee with me now” she shouted making Daisy feel like a child. “She’s not going anywhere.” Tommy’s voice was low and dark. “She needs a doctor, need to make sure that baby is still fuckin alive.” Polly grabbed her arm and pulled her from the pub. 

“How could you be so fucking stupid daisy playing dress up and killing men! You could get yourself killed!” She ranted until they got to the Shelby house. Marching her inside she saw the brothers minus Tommy sat quietly. “Finn are you okay?” She asked quickly seeing him still shaking a little. “He’s fine you on the other hand.. upstairs now.” Polly snapped pushing her to the stairs.

The next morning Daisy woke up in one of the bedrooms dressed in one of Ada’s night dresses. She sat up carefully touching her stomach. “Okay my love, Okay” she whispered. Smiling softly as the baby moved around. “I’m sorry for being careless my little one. You’ll never understand I’ll never let you but I’m sorry if I hurt you” she let a tear drop, before hearing a noise the other side of the room. Thomas. He was hunched in the sitting chair in the corner of the room stretching out. Daisy must have woken him up. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked his voice deep and ruff. “Okay just ache a little.” She spoke quietly looking away from him. He nodded his head once. “Frazier no longer works for or is associated with the peaky blinders, nor does he exist.” Tommy spoke. This made Daisy glare at him, “I will be whoever I wish to be Thomas. You never have and never will have any power over me.” She spat out getting angry. He walked across the room sitting on the bed. 

“You are to be a mother. How can you do so if you’re running around nearly getting killed every night pretending you have a set of balls between your legs” he laughed finding the thought highly amusing. “I am not keeping the child Thomas not that it is any of your business.” She shoved him a little attempting to move from the bed. 

“No clinic or back street woman in their right mind would allow a termination This late on Daisy. Don’t be ridiculous it would more than defiantly kill you.” He spoke looking angry again. His eyes hard and judging. 

“They will go and live in the country away from this life, with people who can care for her properly away from watery lane, away from small heath but more importantly; away from me.” Her eyes welled a little. “Could you ask Polly or Ada for my clothes please? I wish to go home.” She stood and walked to the mirror looking at the marks on her cheek and arms sighing. Thankfully none of the men had landed any lasting damage before she took them out. “Why me?” Thomas asked after a few moments. 

“Sorry?” Daisy frowned looking at him in the mirror he was sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor. “Why me? why my family? Why protect us? Why become involved in so much danger?” He asked lighting up a cigarette. “Ada, she told me she worried about you all. She didn’t want anything to happen to her brothers. She broke down telling me everything that had happened to you all before and after the war. I protected you for her. She was the only person who ever took interest in me I wanted to repay her. As for why you specifically Tommy, I can’t tell you. I never figured it out myself” she looked down. 

Tommy nodded his head taking in what she had said. “Why did fra-you, leave? Was it because you became pregnant or because of something else? Did you find a man? Did you grow bored? After you left John nearly died, as did Michael. I never realised how much you looked out for my family until you were gone.” 

“I left because I was confused about what I wanted and about who I was. The lines got blurred and Fraziers business was getting involved in mine and I couldn’t have that. But then I discovered I was pregnant so Frazier stayed away for longer. Until last night, Arthur told me about the Italians and what they had done. They were coming for you next, couldn’t have that.” She chuckled a little turning around her hand on her stomach. “Thought it was a simple job. I would do it and go again. But Finn was there Tommy.” She spoke quieter now. “I watched him grow up, he would come to the dress shop when he was younger and I would read to him. I couldn’t have him getting hurt, he shouldn’t have fucking been there Tommy.”

Her breathing got fast as she thought about last night. He shook and grabbed the top of her arms squeezing a little. “Calm down it’s done. Finns fine. I’m fine you’re fine.” He frowned leaning his head against Daisy’s as she looked down. “Pollys Right isn’t she?” He spoke softly dropping a hand down to her stomach, making her flinch a little. “Daisy.” He said louder this time. 

“Yes Tommy, she is.” She sighed looking up at him now. “I don’t want anything from you Tommy. I have a family who are waiting for the baby to be born out in the country just outside Cheshire” she looked down. “She’ll be safe Tommy, she’ll have a chance, an education. Think Tommy she’ll be able to go out on her own, spend her life not looking over her shoulder. Not have a target on her back.” 

“You think it’s a girl?” He asked after a while. Daisy smiled a little nodding. “I think so but there’s no way to know until they’re here is there. My doctor told me mothers know best.” She frowned then deflating a little. “But I won’t be her mother”

“I have a house. In the country, far away, hidden. I used it after the war for various things. Go there, come there, with me. We-we can bring up the baby in a safe place get them the best teachers the best everything.” He asked his eyes looking into hers his hands moving down to touch hers. “I was just a ride Tommy, remember. I don’t think you and me and a baby would be happy stuck together.” 

“Do you remember when we had that job with Johnny Doggs and we got locked in that fucking room for 12 hours waiting for Arthur to come find us before the Russians did.” Daisy smiled, “you chatted my ear off for hours and I couldn’t do a thing about it. That was the most I’ve ever heard you speak at one time.” 

Thomas nodded with a smile. “Well all I wanted to do was stare at you. I thought you were beautiful and it confused me. I though I found a fucking man attractive.” He laughed. “ you’re beautiful, as a man, as a woman. When I met you as you daisy, I was blown away I couldn’t believe there was another person in the world as beautiful as him and then I met you. I had to have you. And I did. I intended to come and ask you on a date but before I had the chance I saw Frazier and I knew he knew.” Tommy shook his head “obviously you knew this is fuckin my head up.” He sighed rubbing his temples. 

“The day after he disappeared and I knew it was because of me. And you. So I stayed away. I had people keep an eye on you make sure you were safe.” He spoke softer now. 

Daisy stared at him “the Tommy Shelby is stood here telling me he was attracted to a man.” She smirked. “Wouldn’t admit it if it wasn’t fuckin you” He smirked back.  
“Daisy what I’m saying is I’m in love with you and if you don’t feel the same then that’s fine. But just think it over.” He nodded stepping away. 

“I’ll get the house ready, I’ll be there until tonight if you choose to come, this is the address.” He handed her a small slip of paper, pressing one hand to her stomach and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth before leaving the room. 

Daisy watched him leave shocked and frozen on the spot. Her head was spinning before she could even think of what to do finn was coming into the room. “Sorry to disturb you Miss Daisy, I was waiting for you to wake up to come and apologise.” He spoke softly holding is hat in his hands. “It’s okay finn, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.” She smiled at him. He still didn’t look at her. 

Daisy stepped forwards. “You’re a good boy finn you shouldn’t be getting caught up in things like this.” He shrugged nodding. “I’m a Shelby. I’ve got a name to live up to. Ain’t I” 

“Finn pack a bag now Okay.” She smiled seeing him frown. “Why? I can’t go anywhere aunt pol will have a fit if I’m not here in the morning it’s Sunday.” 

“I’ll deal with Polly, go pack your things.” Daisy lead him out the room. She started to get dressed into one of the dresses in the wardrobe, assuming this must be Ada’s room. She sat at the desk and started writing a letter to Polly explaining she was taking finn somewhere safe, that she would care for him and make him a good man.

Once she was finished she walked down to the kitchen noticing everyone was in the betting shop she saw finn in the living room. She placed the letter on the kitchen table and met finn by the front door. “We’re making a stop by my house then we are leaving.” She smiled squeezing his hand. He was a big lad for 13. Taller than her nearly already.

Daisy packed up her things getting finn to carry them down to the waiting car. She picked up her peaky hat smiling as she put it upon her head locking the door behind her. Daisy had two options. Go to Scotland where she had two cousins who would take her in. Or she could go to Tommy. Finn sat next to her in the car. “Where are we going Miss Daisy?” He asked looking at her. “Away finn, away from here.” 

Frowning finn looked down. “What about my brothers? Poll? Ada? Michael?” Daisy smiled at him. “Everything will be fine finn. I promise.” 

They drove for a few hours finn falling fast asleep on the seat across from Daisy. Pulling down a lane they, pulled up to a large house with land as far as the eye could see. “Where are we?” Finn yawned as they stopped the car. 

“Home finn, we’re home” she smiled seeing her blue eyed gypsy stood in the door way of the house with that damn smirk on his lips. Daisy was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay. Let me know if you want a part two.


End file.
